Fox's Burrow
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Hiroomi watches dotingly as his kitsune lover prepares for their child. set somewhere in the Heian period. onmyoji!nases and kitsune!akkey mpreg
"What is he doing?"

"He's nesting."

One Nase sibling looked on in confusion while the other beamed with the utmost affection. The subject of their observation was one Kanbara Akihito, who was currently cleaning their home as if expecting the emperor any moment now. He moved pretty quickly considering the round belly he was sporting. If he heard the brother and sister talking about him, he ignored it.

The pointed ears atop his head twitched as he moved while his fluffy tail followed behind. Five years ago, he had met Nase Hiroomi, the heir to the Nase family who practiced under the emperor as the country's top onmoyji. Akihito had been marked for termination, being a child of a human and a demon, but long story short, that did not happen and he became a ward of the Nase family, forming a friendship with Hiroomi.

A year in, he gave his name to Hiroomi, sealing a contract between the two. A year after that, they began a secret love affair, which remained a secret for only about six months. Hiroomi had been close to being disowned and Akihito even closer to execution. It was only by the grace of Izumi that this did not occur. Hiroomi, as the only male descendant, was set to inherit the family but Izumi made her case as the eldest child.

In return for her elevated position there was the condition that she find a husband to take her name so the Nase line may be continued. Hiroomi and Akihito continued their romance for a couple more years until that fateful spring. Akihito's heat made him fertile and aching and not too long after they found themselves preparing for a baby. Both had been surprised.

Demons taking women and impregnating them was common. But not this. Akihito was still learning about his body it seemed, being brought up by humans. He learned more after being taken in by the Nase family. However lessons about shapeshifting, seals, and the like had nothing to do with this. Still, as shocked as they were, the couple was happy.

Both were in love and more than willing to shower that affection upon a child. Before, Hiroomi had some sort of obsession with Akihito's waist, always trying to warm his hands with it. Since the baby's formation, he's switched his sights to the half-demon's stomach; kissing, massaging, tickling, and even talking to it. Akihito would always complain but on the inside he loved it.

Akihito's eighth month had passed and he was nearing the final stretch, which explained his current behavior. Demons about to give birth usually changed their surroundings to accommodate the new life they were expecting - nesting. He had been up since sunrise, cleaning and reorganizing the entire Nase home. As much as Hiroomi enjoyed it, it was now midday and he had to be stopped. He grabbed Akihito's wrist, which was about to start beating a musty futon.

"Why don't we break for lunch?"

"Lunch? Is it that late already?"

In his frenzy, Akihito hadn't even eaten breakfast yet and he was beginning to feel it. He followed Hiroomi back inside to eat. The meals here were never meager but from the start of the pregnancy, Akihito's portion was increased for the sake of the baby. He certainly wasn't complaining about that. After lunch, Akihito sat between Hiroomi's legs, letting his stomach settle.

Hiroomi rubbed his belly. It wouldn't be good if he threw up just because he was driven by nesting. Akihito's instinct urged him to move. And yet the gentle touches, satisfied appetite, and comfortable position told him it was time for a nap. Hiroomi left to meet with his sisters but not before making sure his beloved was perfectly snug atop a futon and under a thick blanket.

An hour later, he expected to find him just as he'd left him only to be surprised. Their room must have been filled with every pillow and blanket in the Nase household. Akihito had made a nest. An actual nest, starting from one corner of the room and spreading to cover most of the floor. There was also a little hoard of mochi in the corner that would need to be addressed but first...

Hiroomi approached Akihito who looked incredibly pleased with himself. And why shouldn't he be? He made the perfect nest for their child. Hiroomi plopped down next to him and gathered Akihito in his arms.

"You've been busy."

"There are a lot of pillows in this place."

"It is a large residence...Did you need all of them?"

Akihito nodded. Of course they did. Their baby deserved only the best. Part of him was a little scared of what Izumi and Mitsuki might do when they'd realize there was nothing for them to sleep with but this took a higher priority. Yes, for now he'd bask in the pride of a finished nest and the scent of his beloved right by his side. Hiroomi kissed his cheek, enjoying it just as much. However, after a few moments, he felt nature calling and had to remove himself, if only Akihito would let him free.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, not ever", Hiroomi smiled. "I'm your's for life, aren't I?"

"No. I mean don't leave the nest. Not until I give birth."

"Akkey, I need to-"

"Go ahead. Your urine will keep predators away."

Hiroomi had to remind himself that he'd dealt with eight months of this and that he could handle a few more weeks. He usually bent to Akihito's will when it concerned the pregnancy with the strange cravings (like eating raw game animals), the confusing behaviors (the nesting), and increased sexual appetite (which he did thoroughly enjoy), but he had to draw the line here.

If he peed on his sister's things he wouldn't live to see the arrival of his child.


End file.
